DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The broad, long-term objective of the proposed project is to gain a better understanding of the factors which contribute to positive therapeutic change and treatment completion among domestic abusers in a cognitive-behavioral treatment program. Specifically, the effects of personality variables (antisocial and borderline characteristics), referral source (court or self-referred), social factors (interpersonal problems), the motivation of the patient (states of change), the relationship between the therapist and the patient (working alliance), and treatment adherence will be examined. Approximately 140 male domestic abusers and their partner will be assessed at three time periods, with additional ratings of the working alliance and homework compliance/treatment involvement conducted during the treatment phase. Multiple regression will be the primary data analytic method utilized to address three specific aims: (1) to determine factors that lead to the formation of a working alliance in treatment, and examine the interrelationships among these variables; (2) to investigate the influence of the working alliance and stages of change on treatment outcomes and dropout rates, and to uncover intervening factors in these relationships; and (3) to examine racial differences in working alliance formation.